


Apple of my Eye

by Tsunderepotato



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Broken Bones, Crying, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunderepotato/pseuds/Tsunderepotato
Summary: Serim has messed up too many times for Woobin. As much as it breaks his heart he has to let Serim go.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Apple of my Eye

“Seim oppa did u get aple at da store??” Wobun say as he take grocery frombhe ahnd

“......oopsie woopsies?? Uwu” sayid sriem as he takenoit pomagrantie from da bag. He beaned it!!? No apple only pimergranage!!!

“Serim….” Woobin day h e look angy!!! “We are no longer namja chingus. “

“Nooooo” serum say!!! He start cry becajse rubbiie brokenipw with him!!!!! He fall on da floor but impact break he knees!!!! “Rubue take me yo hospital” he say as he crutches his leg 

“Fine >:((((“ wobine say as he pik up skin care and put him in da kuruma

-AT DA HOSPITAL XD-  
Seim faint in bed!!! He tired and also broke lev and sad woobin brokeup him!!!

“Seeim” woobin say as he sir down and take deirm hand.  
“Seimr im so sowwy i bweak up wif u :((( im sowwy but we cannyot be namja chingus anymowe :((( i told you buy 사과 but you buy 석류 instead’n!!!! Soni miust leavebyou” ruby love live say!!! 

He frip serik hand garder and start cry. He dont want tbreak up with serim!!!!!! He want to b gay boyfriend but apple not buy get unforgivable!!!!!!!! 

“Sayonara…..park serime” woobwiwn say as he lets out ine last tear and a sniffle and leave hospital room serim broke bone. 

Bht ad he fo serim wake up gram hand  
“Woorbin!” Werim spek “im sowey i didnt biy apple. Plewsee forguve me i will buy apple when my leg not broke” emhe look sad puppy so woobin heart hurtd!

“S-serma i belive u but i cannot forgive not buy apple!! Never assume in life swrum. Dont think that pomegranite big because apple red color because apple small not pomegranate big size” he says as he pulls his hand away. He lean foen one last kiss!!! They both cry now!! Big sad :(((((( 

“im sowwy sewim” woobin say as he stroke face then heave hospital erom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks canada


End file.
